


Sparks Flying

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Teasing, quackerjack is a bugger, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Quackerjack just loves to rile up his partner in crime.
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Sparks Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image: https://www.deviantart.com/lostduckinweirdpond/art/Psst-23000632

The mission was going swimmingly, so well in fact that Megavolt hoped even Negaduck would be happy with the results. 

He and Quackerjack had managed to grab the necessary parts from the mechanic building Negaduck had sent them to and now all they had to do was escape without running into Dorkwing Duck. 

“C’mon Jack,” Megavolt moaned impatiently. He struggled with the box of metal he was carrying, shifting it around as Quackerjack continued to bounce around the place. “We got the goods, let’s beat it.”

“Great idea, that’s exactly what I was going to suggest!” The jester piped excitedly, bounding over to stand beside Megavolt. He put his hands behind his back and looked at the rat expectantly. Megavolt raised an eyebrow. 

“Well?”

“Well? We can’t ‘beat it’ with you holding that there loot.” He said innocently, tapping the side of the box. 

“But this is what the boss…? Oh!” Megavolt’s face instantly went red as he realised what Jack was getting at. “Oh no! We can’t do that here, the guys are waiting for us out back.” 

Quackerjack giggled, tweaking Volt’s whiskers. “C’mon Sparky, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Don’t call me Sparky!” Megavolt snapped angrily, beginning to stomp away. “And I ain’t blowing this mission, or _you_ for that matter, today.”

That was the end of it as Megavolt made his way out the building and towards where Bushroot and Liquidator were parked in their getaway vehicle. He wasn’t usually against nailing the duck during a mission but tonight had gone too well to risk messing everything up for something that could wait till they got home. Quackerjack didn’t seem too dejected, following with that goofy smile still on his beak. 

They made it to where the other two members of the Fearsome Four were hiding in their van without a hitch. Megavolt placed the box of parts with the rest of their stolen goods and the pair hopped in the back, Bushroot speeding away to their hideout. 

Quackerjack looked over at Megavolt as the van moved down the street. The rat was staring out the window, chin resting in his hand. Jack scooted over, cupping his hand over his mouth to whisper into Volt’s ear.

“Since ya ain’t up for anything right now how about I tell ya what's in store for when we get home…”

Megavolt slowly got redder and redder as Jack went on until he was flushed all the way from his neck to his ears, whiskers sparking. Bushroot spotted him in the mirror and immediately slammed on the breaks, turning around to glare at the couple . 

“What’s going on back there?”

“Oh, nothing.” Quackerjack leaned away from Volt, patching his hands together and flashing an angelic smile. Bushroot frowned.

“Then why does Megavolt look like he’s about to blow a fuse?” 

Megavolt, feeling all eyes on him, squeaked in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. Quackerjack chuckled, patting his shoulder. 

“I’m just getting him riled up, no need to be alarmed.” 

“I’m more ‘alarmed’ about you two making a mess of the back seats.” Bushroot said sternly, turning back to face the road. “If you don’t stop I’m pulling this thing over and kicking you out!” 

He resumed driving as Liquidator sniggered at their expense. Quackerjack huffed, going back to teasing Volt anyway. He didn’t whisper anymore, instead just staring at the rat with a suggestive look. 

Soon Megavolt noticed, snapping. “What?!”

“Nothin’, you’re just cute when you’re flustered.” 

Megavolt groaned, hiding his face in his hands once more.


End file.
